


Promptis Fanweek 2017

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Promptis fanweek on tumblr1- RealizationPrompto falls asleep a bit early2- Bed sharingMoney's tight, but flirting is free3- Late Night TalkNobody loves nightmares4- Favorite TropeFriends don't let friends tell dirty stories5- Getting CaughtPrompto takes "make yourself comfortable" very seriously6- ApologySometimes there's too much to talk about7- AULeaving behind something you didn't know you had isn't easy





	1. Day 1  Realization

It wasn’t the usual arrangement– for once Prompto had dozed off first, sitting with his head resting on Noctis’ shoulder. Noct slipped his arm behind the boy’s waist, tugging to coax his weight over. It was comforting, feeling Prompto’s warmth against him.

With a mumbled complaint, Prompto scooted away. Readjusted. Let his head fall into Noct’s lap as he tugged the jacket he was using as a makeshift blanket a little closer.

Noctis let his fingers tangle into soft blonde hair, gently stroking the restlessness away. Something ached in his chest, made his breath catch. He loved this boy, absolutely.


	2. Day 2  Bed Sharing

Prompto had a whole language of smiles, all half-tilts and sideways glances that Noct had been deciphering since high school. This one said, “Sorry buddy, bad news” with a touch of mischief, some other shoe waiting to drop. It all flipped into something a little more flirty as he got close enough to sling an arm over Noctis’ shoulder.

“Barely had the budget for it, but talked Iggy into separate rooms.” He nuzzled closer, pressing a kiss behind Noct’s ear, all hot breath, “Couldn’t afford doubles, though. But you aren’t gonna make me sleep on the floor, right?”


	3. Day 3  Late night talk

Noctis woke up suddenly to Prompto’s fingers frantically tangling into his. He let reflexes guide him, wrapping his arms around and pulling the gently sobbing boy close against his chest, letting one hand wander up to stroke through sweat-damp blonde hair.

“You okay?”

“Nightmare,” the murmured answer came, more apology than explanation, “didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I get it.” And they were silent, tangled against each other until even their breathing synchronized.

“I’ll always be here, okay?” Noctis barely whispered, unsure if Prompto was still awake, “You aren’t alone anymore.”

“Noct?” Prompto nudged closer, “Neither are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife wrote a companion piece to this! Because she's absolutely wonderful- http://thetuningofviolins.tumblr.com/post/165285638600/by-the-time-promptis-fanweek-day-3-late


	4. Day 4  Favorite Trope

“No, dude, sex pollen is totally real, this guy in Meldacio told me.” Prompto leaned closer to the fire, eyes wide as he put on his best serious expression. “And the worst of ‘am have these tentacles, right?” His fingers wiggling for effect, he inched closer to Noct, “They get up under your clothes and do all sorts of things.” The exclamation point of his own sentence, Prompto pounced, tackling Noctis into the dirt, tickling his sides until both boys were a giggling heap on the ground. “Believe what you want, man, stories are true. Especially the egg laying thing.”


	5. Day 5  Getting Caught

Thick steam filled the bathroom almost completely. Hot showers, Noctis had learned early on in their relationship, were one of Prompto’s guilty pleasures– ranking somewhere between sweets for breakfast and awful pop songs. This wasn’t the first time he’d come home late from the Citadel to find Prompto lost in some indulgence or another in his apartment.

He’d intended to sneak in, wrap up in bed and treat himself to a pleasantly surprised about and showered kisses as his welcome home. Then he heard it. From the shower.

“Are you?” Noct snorted back a laugh, “Is that the Chocobo song?”


	6. Day 6 Apology

Apologies had a way of pouring out of Prompto, as though words themselves were a physical thing. The tremble in his hands, the thick beat of his pulse in hands that cling too tightly. It was an easy gesture for Noctis to return. There wasn’t much holding him together either. It was simpler to wrap himself up, sinking deep into Prompto’s skin and scent, desperate hands and rough lips.  
There’d been plenty of time to figure this all out once. Now there was just whatever was left to exist between the gasps. He hadn’t meant to be gone again so soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord knows I love me omegaverse, and spend a lot of time trying to decide if it's sadder if Prompto gets pregnant at Zegnatus or after the last campscene. I guess Zegnatus wins here.

The young boy hid behind Prompto, tiny fingers clutched tightly in the fabric of his uniform. “C’mon, you know you were supposed to stay with Miss Cindy.” Prompto’s light chiding cracked at the end, chocked tears hidden with a cough and an awkward laugh. “Say ‘hello.’ To the king.” The boy stared at Noctis, stormy blue eyes narrowed in suspicion behind shaggy black bangs. He dashed away without a word.  
“I’m sorry, Noct.” Prompto sighed, watched him disappear, “I was going to tell you, but after you-” his shoulders slumped, “I didn’t want to make it any harder.”


End file.
